Desire
by emotionallyretarded
Summary: [Ichigo x Rukia Byakuya x Rukia Renji x Rukia Hisagi x Rukia] She was their object of desire, except she is impossible to get. What will they do to make her his? How far will they go?


**Desire - A Rukia Centric Story**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I wish. So, please don't sue me!

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki can handle almost anything. But can she handle love-crazy guys chasing after her...? RenjRukiIchiRukiByakRuki. Some OOCNESS, randomness, and some very odd pairings.

**a/n** - Hi all! This is my first bleach story so please don't be too hard on me. This story is dedicated to all those great Bleach writers out there; you guys inspired me to write this!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abarai Renji sighed, as he ran his hand through his long, red, crazy, hair. He had a mountain load of paper work to finish. He would be finished by now. But if he wasn't daydreaming...about a certain short black-haired girl named Rukia Kuchiki. _Damn, when have I started thinking about Rukia like that? She's just a childhood friend..._

Then an image of Rukia in popped his head. _Mhhmmmm..._ He thought. Her creamy pale skin...her petite and fragile figure... and her... _STOP! THINKING LIKE THAT!_ He mentally commanded himself. But that didn't do him any good. Another image of Rukia popped up in her head, but this time very a perverted image. A vein popped in Reni's Head. "ARRRGGHHHH!" He screamed. Then...the door burst open.

"Abarei-Fuktaichou! Are You Ok? Is everything alright? Nothing wrong, is there?" Keitaro, a lesser Shinigami, babbled.

"Everything's fine Keitaro. I just have a headache with all this paper…"

"O-ok Abarai-san. I'll leave now." Keitaro said before doing just that.

The minute Keitaro left the images of Rukia came back. _Renji, please…_ the Rukia in his mind said in lust with half-lidded eyes.

The flustered Fuktaichou swore and banged his head against his table.

_Must finish paperwork or taichou's gonna kill me,_ he mentally told himself.

He tried, he truly did try to focus on the paperwork, but he couldn't. Rukia haunted his mind. Images of her pleasuring him and him pleasuring her were in his head.

He really couldn't take it anymore. He was going to blow anytime soon.

Renji dropped his pen and twitched; besides now he had a problem in pants.

He had an erection. There was no way he could work like this.

Renji decided to take a cold shower and finish his paperwork later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He groaned. Even after taking a cold shower, he still couldn't get her out of his head and he still had a flagpole in his pants. Images of naughty things Rukia would do in the shower to him came up instead.

It was like she was really there, Renji had almost moaned in pleasure.

He could have her making him like this. So there was only one option left.

To make her his.

But it was impossible. Rukia belonged to the prestigious Kuchiki family and he was from the lowest parts of Rukongai. No one in the Soul Society would accept the pairing. The social status gap between them was too big. Rukia lived in an entirely different world. And besides, his taichou, Kuchiki Byakuya, who was Rukia's brother, would never allow it.

And there's always the issue of Ichigo, Rukia's thought to be love interest. Ichigo looked so much like Kaien and acted like him too. Rukia had worshipped Kaien, she had loved him and he was her idol. She was heartbroken when he was killed. Many residents of the Soul Society agreed they were perfect together.

And did Rukia feel the same for him? Sure, they'd been childhood friends for years until Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki family, that's when they drifted away. Until this summer, when Ichigo broke into Seireitei with his friends to rescue Rukia from execution. Rukia and Renji had been close together again. They went out together on nightly patrols and had some sake with some other friends. But he was sure that didn't really mean anything. And Rukia never put any moves on him in the entire time of knowing him.

But his taichou becoming his brother-in-law? That would be too awkward.

But she was driving him nuts and he couldn't be like this.

And besides, the thought of Rukia becoming his put a Cheshire cat grin on Renji's face. Like a predator that'd just caught his prey.

He couldn't resist it or her.

He had decided. He didn't care anymore. Love or lust in this case always prevails.

He would make Rukia his.

It was time to make the first move.

Too bad he would have competition...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**End of chapter, authors rambling:** Well, I hope you liked that! This story was an idea from a year ago except it was a Rukia Renji one shot that I never really finished. And so a couple of days ago, I changed it around and some fresh new inspiration came up in my mind and what do you know? I've got a story.

This story will have Renji x Rukia, Ichigo x Rukia and Byakuya x Rukia. If you guys want some other pairings let me know? This is a Rukia centric pairing. Any pairings wanted are welcome. Even the crazy ones like Kempachi x Rukia.

Sorry, this is so short, since this is kind of a prologue instead of a real chapter. How everything started.

Next Chapter**: Byakuya**


End file.
